


Big Damn Hero

by katling



Series: Stormpilot Week 2017 [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn is confused, M/M, leia is very amused, poe is adamant, thar be kissing ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Poe and Finn have been asked to appear on recruitment posters for the Resistance. Finn is confused, Poe is casual and the General is just damn amused.Written for Stormpilot Week over on tumblr for the theme: Day 1: Poster boys of the Resistance.





	Big Damn Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Since we're still in 2017, I'm adding this to my fics from the previous Stormpilot Week that was held this year.

“Why are we doing this again?” Finn asked, pulling awkwardly at the collar of his shirt. It was too tight, too small, he was sure of it, even though he’d been assured it was the same size as all his other shirts. Though, now that he thought about it, his other shirts were pretty much all Poe’s shirts so maybe that’s why this one felt so uncomfortable. It hadn’t been Poe’s first.

“Because we lost a bet with Pava,” Poe replied, sounding ruefully amused.

Finn looked over at his friend. Poe was wearing his orange jumpsuit with all the normal accoutrements that went with it and had his helmet tucked under one arm. He looked comfortable and casual and Finn wanted to curse him for it. He also wanted to peel that jumpsuit off Poe, slowly and with great relish, but that was just a dream, a fantasy that he would never have.

Finn grimaced. “Why does the Resistance need posters anyway?”

“Recruiting.” Poe shrugged. “Most of our current people are either former members of the Rebel Alliance, _family_ of former members of the Rebel Alliance…” He grinned and gestured to himself. “Know someone who joined the Resistance.” His grin widened and he pointed at Finn. Finn snorted. That had to be the most _innocuous_ way of wording the way he joined up. “Or are just the type to join a rebellion in the first place. Which is all great but kind of limiting. We need more people. Outside people, as it were.”

“So we’re doing posters?” Finn said dubiously.

“Yep.” Poe bounced on his toes a little. “You and me. I think the General is as well.”

“But why us? Why not Jess? Or Snap? Or Nien Nunb. He was in the Rebel Alliance!”

Poe stilled and looked over at him with a small frown. “Best pilot in the Resistance…” He pointed to himself then pointed at Finn as he continued, “Biggest damn hero in the Resistance.”

“I’m not a hero,” Finn said, shaking his head.

Poe was beside him in an instant, one hand on his arm and a look of earnest concern on his face. “Yes, you are, Finn. Without you, we’d never have been able to take down Starkiller. You knew how to do that. And…” He grinned. “We haven’t had a hero like you since Bodhi Rook.”

Finn frowned. “Who’s Bodhi Rook?”

Poe’s smile turned a little wry. “I guess it makes sense that the First Order wouldn’t mention him.” He shook his head. “Bodhi Rook is the man who got the word out about the weakness in the first Death Star. Oh man, it’s too long a story to get into now but remind me to tell you about the Rogue One crew later.” 

“He defected?” Finn asked hesitantly.

Poe nodded. “He sure did. It must be a weird sort of déjà vu for the General. This is the second time this sort of thing has happened to her. But that’s not the point. The point is that you are a big damn hero. We wouldn’t have won at Starkiller without you.”

Finn didn’t get a chance to reply before they were ushered out where the photographer was. He was still mulling over what Poe had said as the photographer went to work. Thankfully the man had wanted each of them individually first and Poe was happily posing and distracting everyone. From the little glances he was shooting over to Finn from time to time, he was doing it deliberately, to allow Finn to relax and settle down. 

When the photographer was done with Poe, he came over to Finn and placed a hand on his arm. “Hey, how are you doing, buddy?”

Finn gave him a weak smile. “Still debating the sense of putting me on a poster.”

“The First Order isn’t going to like it, that’s for sure,” Poe replied with an expression on his face that Finn couldn’t quite decipher but the thought of Captain Phasma seeing his face on a recruitment poster for the _Resistance_ actually made him snicker. Poe gave him a questioning look.

“Captain Phasma’s going to go berserk,” he said between snickers. “Well, her version of berserk, which mostly means standing even more stiffly at attention and being even colder and sterner than normal.”

Poe grinned. “Real wild child, isn’t she?”

Finn started laughing at that and couldn’t stop. When he finally managed to get himself under control, he was half-wrapped around Poe, who didn’t seem at all concerned about that. In fact, there was a look in his eyes that said he liked it very much indeed and that was what prompted Finn’s next action – he leaned in and kissed Poe.

Poe went very still for a moment then he made a soft wounded sound and started kissing back. His hands fisted in Finn’s jacket and pulled him even closer. Finn went willingly, happily, pushing Poe back against the wall and plastering himself against the man’s body, something that was greeted with happy noises and a roll of Poe’s hips that made Finn whimper in response.

The sound of someone clearing their throat startled them both but Finn only moved far enough to allow them both to turn their heads. General Organa was standing there, dressed in finery that made her seem very imposing and very regal, looking at them with open amusement.

“As pleased as I am that you’ve _both_ pulled your heads out of your backsides and blundered your way into the relationship we’ve _all_ seen coming,” she said drolly, “the photographer is ready for Finn and I, for one, would like to get all this folderol out of the way as quickly as possible.”

Finn was glad no one could tell how much he was blushing right now because moving away from Poe would reveal just how into those kisses he had been. He turned back to Poe, who did not help matters at all with his wide grin and the look of happy lust in his eyes. From the hint of mischief also present in that expression, Poe was well aware of his predicament. Unsurprisingly given Finn could feel Poe’s erection pressed against his own through their clothes. 

“Um,” he said, turning back to the General. He wasn’t quite sure what to do or say.

From the look on her face, he was all but certain that the General knew what was going on and why he hadn’t moved and he felt his face get even hotter. He now had a very definitive reference for the term ‘mortified’.

“I’ll just assert the General’s privilege and jump the queue then, shall I?” the General said, quite clearly trying not to laugh. “Let you boys pull yourselves together, hmm?”

With that she walked over to the photographer, who had been very firmly ignoring them, and directed the man’s attention back to his work. Finn let his forehead fall down onto Poe’s shoulder with a thump.

“Kriffing hell,” he moaned. “That was embarrassing.”

“Fun though,” Poe said lightly. 

Finn did not, however, miss the thread of uncertainty that ran though Poe’s voice and he raised his head and smiled ruefully. “Very fun.” He looked down at where they were still pressed together. “Too much fun. We should do it again. A lot. Many times. Somewhere… not near the General.”

Poe simply _beamed_ then pulled him in for another kiss. This one was lighter though, less of a demand and more of a promise for later. It helped calm him down and when they parted, he rested his forehead against Poe’s and smiled.


End file.
